


Nameless Monster

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint With a Tail, Demon!Clint, Established, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Phil turns into a raging monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon/gifts).



> [Find this chapter here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/83614620469/yay-i-got-a-prompt-send-me-more)

Alarms blared through the helicarrier. Agents ran every which way. Over the comms, Maria Hill’s voice came through.

"All agents on deck, on high alert. Evacuate Deck C. I repeat. Evacuate Deck C. Agent Smith, secure the area and make sure no one gets in until the threat has been contained."

Clint ran against the wave of the other agents. Never really one to follow orders aside from Phil’s, Clint headed straight for Deck C. Just as Clint had rounded the corner he saw Smith standing guard.

The fastest way to get to Deck C was through that gate, but not while someone was standing guard. Clint tsked and had to think fast. The vents were out of the question since Deck C had its own ventilation system, therefore it wasn’t connected to the others. Deck C doesn’t really have a back door either. His options right now were either to convince Smith to let him in, or Knock the poor agent out. 

Clint approached Smith and was immediately halted. “What are you doing here, Barton?”

"I need to get in there. I know how to stop it." 

"That’s a negative. You heard what Deputy Director Hill said. I can’t let anyone in."

"Yeah, But-" A shrill cry came from the other side of the doors. Fine, Plan B, it is. Clint gave Smith a swift uppercut, effectively making the agent pass out. Clint ran inside and promptly stopped at the sight. Blood was smeared at almost every surface. He shuddered to think where it all came from. Nonetheless, he followed the trail to a corner of one of the labs to find a scientist in a fetal position, cowering in fear. He ran over to the girl and touched her shoulder. When she flinched, he cooed. "Hey, hey. It’s okay. I’m here to help. Do you know what happened?"

The girl shook her head profusely, crying still. “I- I didn’t see it. one minute there was nothing, the lights flickered and went out. when it came back on, everything had blood on it. I- I don’t know what-“

"It’s okay. No one’s going to hurt you now." Clint helped her up and walked her out of the lab. "Go to the med bay and tell them what you told me. They’ll help you."

"Wha- What about you?"

"Don’t worry about me. Now, go." As soon as the girl ran, Clint faced the empty room again. "Phil? Phil, I know you’re here."

There was a shuffle beside the beakers and out of thin air, a figure started to appear. Phil’s, to be exact. Clint breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to the other man. He stopped a few steps away from him.

"Phil, are you okay?"

Phil didn’t answer him. Instead he growled at Clint. His eyes were black, and his face and hands were covered in blood. Clint tried stepping closer, but with every step, Phil seemed to only growl more. Clint raised his hands in surrender to try and calm him. “Look, I’m not here to hurt you Phil.” Clint took out the gun from his holster and slid it on the floor away from both of them. Clint tried stepping forward again and Phil still growled. Clint threw his pocket knife away too. “No more weapons, Phil.” He extended his hand to reach out to the other man. When he stepped closer and Phil didn’t growl, he took it as a good sign and finally cradled Phil’s head in his hands. He rested their foreheads together as he stroked Phil’s cheeks with his thumbs. 

Phil began whimpering and Clint shushed him. “It’s okay. It’s okay, Phil. I won’t let them hurt you. I won’t let anything happen to you. I promise.” Clint took out a pendant that he knew Phil kept in his inside pocket, and pressed it to the other man’s lips. As soon as contact was made, Phil went limp in his arms and they both fell into sitting. 

Phil started to stir in his arms, when he opened his eyes and saw the archer, he surged up to hug Clint. Clint hugged him just as tightly knowing that Phil was trying to hold back anger, regret and hatred; all for himself. 

"Sshh. I got you. I got you, Phil. I’m not leaving you. I’m here. You can breathe now."

All Clint heard as a reply was a tiny whimper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Clint is a demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find this chapter here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/84915724786/here-you-go-have-a-prequel-and-a-sequel-part)

So the thing was, it wasn’t really a secret. It just never occurred to either Phil or Clint to tell anyone else. It had been their secret for the longest time and it just seemed weird to tell anybody else. But of course, that didn’t mean they were against it.

That’s why, when Clint sauntered into the communal kitchen with his tail still out, Coulson just tapped his shoulder twice before giving him a soft peck on the cheek. The tail flicked happily and when Clint saw the movement, he ducked his head with an “oops” and proceeded to make the tail vanish. 

Meanwhile, the other avengers stared at him like he grew another head. Clint patted his neck, just to make sure that there were no more bodily misconduct on his physical form.

Natasha looked relieved. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she didn’t have to kill someone with the face of her friend, after learning that it was indeed Clint, after Coulson kissed his cheek in the way they always did during breakfast.

Tony looked at his coffee and back to Clint then back to the coffee again. He placed his coffee on the table before walking out of the kitchen, muttering to himself about it being too early and not having enough sleep and too much caffeine in his system to be dealing with this shit and that he’s going to be upstairs sleeping so nobody should disturb him lest he have another hallucination.

Thor was confused, asking if friend Clint is not of Midgardian heritage as he once thought. or do all Midgardians hide their tails, and if they did why has he never seen Lady Jane’s tail before. That prompted Thor’s departure in search of Lady Jane to ask about Midgardian tails and to check if she had one too.

Bruce just shrugged it off like it was an everyday occurrence and asked Clint tons of scientific questions about his tail and his heritage and how he was able to retract the tail and what other body parts can he retract and if he had a power besides accuracy and if- Phil stopped him from talking anymore by stuffing a piece of toast in his mouth. Which Bruce took a bite out of and moved as if to ask more questions until Phil gave him the stink-eye to which Bruce whined, complaining that this was for Science and Phil argued that Science was banned from breakfast and Bruce sat back in his chair, arms crossed and pouting.

Steve was otherwise unresponsive compared to the others. When asked, his responded with a shrug saying that things weren’t so different back in the 40’s and proceeded to tell them about a boy he met when he was young. Who was also blonde and also had a tail, that the boy proclaimed to be the devil but Steve knew that the boy had a heart of gold. Also that he had a strange fascination with Arche- Steve looked at Clint with wide eyes at the realization. He asked Clint how old he was, and Clint shrugged saying he’s 28. Steve shook his head and tried asking how long he’d been 28. Clint shrugged again but this time he said he lost count. Steve surged up and engulfed Clint in a bear hug; Clint on the other hand just tried not to choke.

Phil’s phone rang right then; taking it out, Phil looked at the caller ID and seeing Nick Fury’s name. of course. Phil hit the answer button and before he could say the word sir, Phil was barreled with curses and questions and  _You didn’t think to tell me that your asset/boyfriend/avenger was a motherfucking demon?_  and  _One second Phil, that’s all it takes for you to pull me to the side and say that your fucking boyfriend had a goddamn tail._  No pun intended, I’m sure. And he _had to hear this interesting bit of information from Tony fucking Stark, which would be fine if Nick wasn’t his best friend, damn it. Now, get your ass down here and tell me exactly how this whole thing is going to go down._

Phil put his phone back in his pocket and sighed. Nick had always been dramatic. He kissed Clint goodbye and just as he was nearing the elevator, Clint called out. “Heads up.” Phil looked back in time to catch a gleaming gem tied to make a necklace. 

"What is it?" He asked as Clint walked over to him.

"It’s an amulet. I’m all powerful, that means a lot of my enemies from the underworld is gonna want to take advantage of the fact that I am totally gone for you. As long as this" Clint tapped on the gem "touches your skin, nothing will be able to hurt you. I know, it’s has my blood in it." He grinned at Phil.

Phil rolled his eyes. “Well, that went from sweet to disturbing in seconds.”

"You love it." Clint teased, leaning in to kiss Phil’s nose.

"Fuck knows why I do." He smiled against the archer’s chest.

—-

Phil opened his eyes to stare at the familiar ceiling of Clint’s floor in the tower. He tried to sit up, willing himself to remember what had happened before he passed out. 

He remembered being in the lab at HQ. He remembered hearing strange noises that was decidedly not any language he’s ever heard before. and then…

Nothing.

Phil opened his eyes when he heard a cough, turning to see that Clint was standing by the doorway.

"Good Morning." The archer greeted.

“‘Mornin. What- ah, what happened?” he asked.

"You got, uhm… possessed, I guess? It’s not really the term I would use since you were able to fight it back up until you passed out."

"What exactly is  _it?_ " 

"An imp, I think. I told you to keep the pendant to your person at all times, Phil."

"I did! It was in my suit, the whole time!"

"I told you that it had to touch your skin, you kept it in your pocket!"

"Well, how am I supposed to know that I had to literally keep it in contact with my skin?!"

Clint sighed. “You know what, you’re right. I’m sorry. I should’ve been more careful. I just, I don’t know what I would’ve done if I was too late, you know?”

"Why, what would happen if you were too late?"

"You’d be dead." The words hung in the air as Phil stared up at him. "The imp would have taken control of your body and destroyed your mind. He’d have left nothing to chance and killed you completely for his own joy and for  _my_  misery. I’m sorry, Phil. I can’t do this anymore.”

Phil looked at him, horrified. “Clint, are you-“

"Let’s break up. I can’t put you in harms way, Phil. I can’t-"

"No." was Phil’s firm reply.

"Wh-what? Phil, I’m doing this for your own good!"

"Which you know shit about! I’m a fully grown man that can make my own mistakes, if i wanted to! I don’t want you to make this decision for me." Phil pulled Clint down to rest his forehead against the archer’s.

Clint huffed a laugh. “So what? I’m a mistake now?”

"If you were, I’d never want to be right again." Phil smiled. Clint scrunched up his nose. "What? too cheesy?" Clint nodded against him and they laughed. "I love you, and I’m never letting you go, Clint. I hope you realize that, by now."

"I do, and you’re stupid as hell for loving me back."

"I know. But that just means I get to be stupid for the rest of my life."

Clint pulled back a little, giving them both a little space. “What?”

"Clint, will you marry me?" Phil asked.

The archer let out a shaky breath before he nodded and tackled Phil into a hug, then a kiss.

Yep, they were definitely gonna be stupid for a long time. Hell be damned.


End file.
